Happy Halloween at Hogwarts
by popcorngoo
Summary: This is a series of ficlets with the Harry Potter gang, and how they spent their Halloween night. HGxSS, HPxDM
1. Chapter 1

Yaaaaaayy! I have another one! It's nothing special, but I wasn't sure if I would actually post anything else. Maybe I'll actually make a habit out of this! *gasp!*xD

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling(unfortunately) I make no profit from this. If I did, I would post MUCH more often then I do...

* * *

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"What in God's name are you wearing?"

Hermione smiled coquettishly and gave a little twirl, coming face to face with Professor Severus Snape. She noted with a small twinge of satisfaction that his mouth was indeed hanging open slightly. 'Score one for me', she thought merrily.

"Why, it's my Halloween costume of course. It's all the rage with the muggles you see."

Rolling his eyes Snape snapped at her. "Yes, I've gathered that much Granger, but _why _are you wearing it?"

"Because Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I are going Trick or Treating this evening."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but people are staring Miss Granger."

"What?" Startled Hermione turned her head side to side and noticed that _yes _a few people were staring, and that they only seemed to be of the male gender.

"oh."

"Yes, Do you have any idea what kind of display you are making!"

She frowned, and looked at herself.

"It's only your standard Witch's outfit".

"It is completely inappropriate! Look! I can see the top of your stockings! That skirt is entirely too short!"

Grinning like a cat that cornered the mouse, she strode forward, and brought her palm across his collarbone, and spoke in a soft whisper,"Don't you like my costume? I picked it out especially for you."

Sputtering, and turning bright, tomato red Snape promptly forgot the reasons why he even disapproved of the costume. In fact, he found that he was growing fonder, and fonder of it. But before this night was over, he would make it so that she could never wear it again, at least not in public.

* * *

Please, Please, Please comment! Comments make me happy! Unless they are mean, and make me feel bad...then I'm not so happy...


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, _another_ chapter! I can't believe it! I just may turn into a regular writer here on ! I thought I was just going to write a bunch of one shots and never touch them again, despite my claims otherwise. Well, look at me now! I'm writing a _second_ chapter! I feel so accomplished!

Haha! But, hey, if you don't like boyxboy stuff I suggest you skip over this chapter. There is Harry and Draco action goin' on here.

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, own these hot, sexy wizards. *whispers to self* soon...very soon...watch your back J.K Rowling...muahaha.

* * *

Harry plopped down on the couch, completely exhausted. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had dragged him around the whole Muggle neighborhood, scouring every single house for any kind of treat they could get their greedy hands on. The Weasley's apparently had a bit of a sweet tooth, well, more like a monster of a sweet tooth. Hermione and himself just went along for the ride, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the siblings' candy cravings. By the end of the night his bag was full to the brim with all sorts of treats that he didn't think he was going to be able to finish until he was in his thirties! But all in all it was a fun Halloween. They did make him wear this embarrassing cat costume though. He was a guy for Merlin's sake! Shouldn't he wear some manly costume like Ron, who went as an undead quarterback? Noooo, he had to wear this tight, form-fitting black cat suite that showed much more skin than was appropriate, and made him look like a girl. He blamed Hermione. She's the one who came up with the costumes. 'I swear, it's like she knows that I'm not playing for her team'. He sighed and started rubbing his weary eyes, when suddenly he felt two hands slither across his shoulders up to his neck. Reflexively he tensed, and jolted upright.

"Ssssssh, it's okay Miss Kitty. It's only me".

Feeling a familiar stab of irritation Harry turned around with a frown on his face, and said,"Malfoy".

Sneering Draco replied,"Well don't look so happy to see me. I only came up here to see what kind of spoils you muskrats rustled up out there". He jerked his chin out towards the window, referring to the Muggle neighborhoods.

Feeling his strength rapidly leaving him, Harry motioned weakly towards his bursting sack of candy. "Help yourself. I really don't want any of it really".

He went to sit down on the couch again, refusing to just pass out then and there because of Malfoy's presence. 'As soon as he leaves I'm definitely hitting the sack', Harry thought.

"But now that I'm up here I think I've found something much better than all the goodies those silly Muggles could ever offer". Draco's eyes shone with a glint that Harry knew he couldn't trust, and the smirk on his face screamed,'Danger! Danger!' Still, Harry couldn't help but swallow at the predatory stance the other boy was taking.

Confused, and feeling a perplexing heat flood his body at the mere look Draco was giving him, he couldn't help but ask,"What are you talking about Malfoy?".

Draco's smirk morphed into a grin the Cheshire cat would have been proud of. "Why Harry, my boy! Don't look so innocent! I didn't know you were _that_ kind of person! Why if I never would have come up here, I never would have seen such an arousing display!" Draco clapped his hands in mock appreciation.

Furrowing his brow, Harry simply stared at Draco in confusion.

Draco came closer, and tugged on one of Harry's black cat ears. "Oh, you know, cats, leather, transvestites, every pedophile's dream twink, that sort of thing. You can't seriously be wearing that and not expect people to get ideas Potter".

Looking down at himself and seeing the short, leather shorts that he was wearing the light bulb popped on in his head. Suddenly realizing how vulnerable and exposed he looked in front of Draco he crossed his arms self consciously in front of his chest. Red faced, and sputtering in embarrassment and indignation Harry cried,"I-i-it wasn't my choice! Hermione made my costume! And what the bloody hell is a "twink"?"

Chuckling, Draco held his stomach as he bit his lip to keep from out right bursting into laughter.

"Oh my gawd. You're serious?" Draco's smile did not leave his face.

"Yes I'm serious! I don't know what kind of sick thoughts you're having, but stop them right now! What did you think, that I would go strutting around in this outfit of my own volition!" Harry's blush did not leave his face either. He had never felt so embarrassed, by Malfoy of all people!

Resting one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other cupping his face Draco leaned in and said," I thought you were wearing such a tight fitting outfit to get my attention. Well, good work Potter. It worked". Smirking at the blush his words and closeness caused Draco continued in his silky drawl to say," And by the way, when my sick thoughts are given such-"He glanced at Harry's lap"ammunition, I simply can't help myself. They're uncontrollable. And then...I find myself acting on them".

Before Harry could do or say anything else in response, Draco's lips descended onto his own. Stunned, the boy-who-lived had no idea what to do in this situation. 'ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. I'mbeingkissedbyDraco-effing-Malfoy. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. Holycrapisheagoodkisser, mmmmmm' Draco Malfoy's kiss had turned Harry Potter's brain into mush.

Finally reacting on pure instinct, Harry softened his lips and returned Draco's passionate kiss. He stopped caring that he was currently making out with the boy who made his life hell for the past seven years. He stopped caring that he shouldn't even be kissing a boy in the first place, no matter who it was. He also stopped caring that he was exhausted, because the moment Draco's lips met with his, he promptly forgot everything else in the world, except Draco, and what he was doing to him.

And boy was he doing amaaaaazing things to him.

* * *

How was that? Okay? Needs more hotness? More conversation? Less conversation? More description? Less description? Just wanna say that you liked it? Then review! Give me your thoughts! I feed on them...I'm like a fanfiction vampire. Instead of blood I use your reviews for my sustenance...so, unless you want me to die, I suggest you review...Thanks for reading! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everybody! I'm proud to say that I have, indeed, written _another _chapter. Yes! Score for me! *victory pose* But it's probably because it is Spring Break and I have nothing better to do than update. This is kind of a sequel to the first ficlet. All of the ficlets will be somewhat related in the fact that they all happened around Halloween. Although they may not be directly related since I plan on bouncing from whichever character I feel like. I also might change certain sequences of events that have already happened in later chapters if I feel like it. I'm just playing by ear, so I might change things how I see fit. It's all for my own wimsy, and trying to better my writing. Soooooo, yeah. I'll keep things short and sweet, and let you readers get on with the story!

Disclamer: I do not in any way own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I make any kind of profit off of them or this fic. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I did own them I would make the twins my personal body guards, and Severus would be my personal sex slave. grawr. Oh, and I'd make Remus, and Sirius do all kinds of yaoi things whether they wanted to or not. Buahahaha. One last thing, I promise. If I owned the Harry Potter universe I would soooo make Voldemort say that he was a very bad boy, that he loves Dumbledore, and that he wants Harry to spank him...and that he loves all things cute, and fluffy. hehehe.

* * *

Ron walked through the halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with a contented smile on his face. He had just had a wonderful night gallivanting with his best friends on Halloween night. Not only did he acquire a hefty amount of muggle candy which he would thoroughly peruse over at his leisure, but he also got quite a few phone numbers. Who would have guessed the ladies were suckers for a guy dressed as an undead quarterback? He mentally thanked Hermione for choosing his costume, and being the one responsible for the many girls he was going to snog later. 'Yeah baby!', his inner conscience pumped it's fist in the air victoriously. As he walked on he noticed that the amount of students loitering around were dwindling.

'Oh yeah, curfew...better hurry. I don't want to be caught after hours'.

As he quickened his pace he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and, ' Oh look there's Hermione.' He noticed her curly brown brown hair, and telltale witch's outfit that he had seen earlier that day. He remembered having a _very _difficult time looking her in the eye while she had that get up on. She had her back to him, and he took that time to get a good eyeful up her slender legs, and backside while she wasn't looking. 'Damn', he thought as he swallowed a rather large lump in his throat. He walked towards her in hopes that they could walk back to the dorm area together. His feet stopped as he finally noticed that she was not alone. She was talking to a tall, slender man dressed in all black. 'Professor Snape! Aw man, Hermione got caught by the greasy bat. I hope he's not being his usual snarky self to her'. Ron stayed close by in an alcove off to the side, but remained hidden in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen by the prickly Professor Snape because he just knew he wouldn't get away without _some _type of tongue lashing. From his vantage point he could clearly see the two conversing. 'What on earth are they talking about?' He glanced down at his wristwatch. 'It'll be past curfew in a few more minutes!' He glanced back up at the two other people still left in the halls, and strained his ears to hear.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, and a sardonic smile on her lips. Snape, predictably, had a scowl on his face. Although it didn't seem to quite reach his coal black eyes.

"Miss Granger, see me in my office this instant. It appears that your muggle parents did not teach you how to respect your superiors. I am giving you a detention. I have never seen a student display herself in such a manner as this."

Blinking innocently up at him she replied sweetly, "Why, professor, I do not think I understand why I am being punished. I simply asked how you like my outfit."

At this, professor Snape grit his teeth, and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know perfectly well what you did you insolent girl. First of all, an outfit such as this, if you can even call it that, is against school rules. It is far too indecent, and I will not have you strutting around in the open like this. Secondly, purposefully trying to seduce a teacher is also against school policy, but I'm sure you already knew all this you blasted know-it-all. Teachers, and students are forbidden from having any kind of relationship that isn't professional."

Ron's eyes widened. 'What was that git saying! Hermione tried to seduce a teacher! Him! Hermione tried to seduce Professor Snape! Whaaaaat!' Ron's thoughts swam in circles with shock, and disbelief. His eyes widened further when he noticed Hermione's smile turned coquettish, and her eyes darkened just slightly.

"Professor", she said as she invaded some of his personal space, close enough that she could easily raise her head and kiss him if she so desired. "It is already time for curfew. Do you really think a detention at this time of night is really the best solution to my-", at this she licked her lips, "-advances towards yourself?"

By now Snape's eyes were swirling with dark desire. His gaze was trained directly onto her newly moistened lips. He swallowed, and noticing this Ron also swallowed unaware of their synchronization in actions. Snape's pale hand came up, and softly stroked Hermione's cheek. She hummed low in her throat at the featherlight touch.

She arched her face upward, giving Snape, a very, very tall man indeed, better access. His eyes, dark pools of ink, searched hers frantically, for what Ron did not know, but apparently he found it because then Snape let his iron-like control go, and passionately embraced Hermione. Their fervent lips found each others, and inside the two of them fireworks exploded. There was nothing holding them back now. There was no barrier separating the two of them. They were not conscious of anything else except for the other person's lips.

Hermione arched her back and pressed herself against Snape. He in turn held her in what must have been a painfully, tight embrace, his arms reaching around her, and covering every inch of skin that he could possibly grasp. Their lips moved together, their tongues battling for dominance. Hermione's leg rose up, and snaked around the professor's waist. His breath caught for a moment and he broke the kiss. He noticed that she was smirking at him, and he glared at her.

He brought his head down to her throat, placing many kisses there. Sucking on the sensitive flesh of her neck, and collarbone forced a gasp from her lips. He smirked against her skin, and proceeded to suckle on her earlobe, which he knew was also _very _sensitive. She made a delightful little sound at his ministrations, and brought her hands to the back of his head. She pulled on his black hair lightly, bringing his face back up to hers. Snape almost lost track of what he was doing as he stared into her lust filled chocolate eyes. They stared at him with such _want_, that he almost wanted to cry. Almost. He kissed her with a renewed fervor, and she opened herself up to him completely, matching his passion with her own. The leg wrapped around his waist squeezed, and she rocked her hips against his slowly. He groaned low and deep into their kiss, rocking his hips along with hers. She threw her head back and gasped as she felt exactly how much he wanted her between the thighs. Biting her lip, she caressed his chest with her hands, and felt the need for clothes was no longer existent.

"Professor, what do you say we carry out the rest of my punishment in your office?"

Panting heavily Snape tried to clear the haze around his mind, and replied in a velvety smooth voice,"Why yes, Miss Granger, I think that is a capital idea. You may get a reward if you are this compliant with your punishment."

"Mmmmm", she replied, and they proceeded to rush to Snape's quarters as if the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels.

Meanwhile, Ron was flushed in the face, and kneeling in the shadowed alcove that he had been hiding in the entire time. His hand was working furiously in his trousers. He gasped, and jerked as he could feel that he was almost there. "mmmm, ah!". His breath was labored as he rasped out a long moan. He did not anticipate this at all when he was spying on the two. He never would have thought Hermione would be as bold as to seduce Professor Snape let alone right in the open in one of the many halls of Hogwarts. He never would have thought that Professor Snape could have such feelings of passion towards anyone let alone Hermione Granger, a student. And he certainly did not think that if such an impossible situation as the one that occurred right before him were to happen that he would get turned on by it, and start fapping along at the sight of them. "ah, ah, ah". His fist tightened as it pumped up and down his aroused shaft. His forefinger swirled around the tip as some of the pre-cum leaked out. He gasped, and moaned as his thoughts replayed the sight, and sounds that Hermione had made as she was being pleasured by Snape. He quickened the movement of his hand going up and down in a speed that was enviable. He remembered the look on her face as she threw her head back and moaned-"Aaaaaaah!" His member twitched as he strained and gripped it tautly. The milky, white substance dribbled out at the tip. He panted, as his body became boneless as he lay on the ground spent. His pants unzipped, and his penis lay out along his stomach twitching every once in awhile, softening once more. He blew a long breath out of his lungs, contemplating what had just happened, and what he had done. 'Well', thought Ron, 'it is Halloween after all'. He glanced down the hallway Hermione and Snape had gone down, deciding that he would think further on this issue when he had had a good night's rest. He put his appearance into order when he thought he heard Professor McGonagall's heels clacking loudly on the stone floor. Knowing that if he were caught lurking the corriders after hours he would get a stern lecture and a detention, he snuck back to his own dorm. Once he was safe, he decided to take a shower and clean himself up. As he stripped his clothes off his body his thoughts drifted back to the encounter he witnessesed a short moment before hand. He also imagined what the couple was doing once they had arrived at their destination behind closed doors.

'Hmmmm', thought Ron,'I wonder just exactly what sort of punishment Hermione recieved, and if she did indeed get her reward that Professor Snape was talking about...' He could feel the stirring of his penis once more as he imagined the events that were taking place in Snape's office. His hand fluttered down his stomach to finally rest against his half hard cock. Smirking, Ron gave a tug that sent tingles of pleasure through out his body. He stepped into the warm water flowing down around him in the shower. "Happy Halloween", he mumbled to himself as he for the second time that night masturbated to the thought of Hermione, and their potions teacher getting it on.

* * *

There! Was that okay? The romantic aspect of my life is severely lacking, and I do not have much experience(literally) in sex, and acts of the like. So I hope it was somewhat realistic. I tried not to make anything strange or forced, but I don't know if I succeeded. Also, I am not a man, so if Ron's masturbating scene was a bit off I am sorry. I don't have a penis to experiment with. (Oh gawd this is turning out to sound a bit weird isn't it? *blushes*) Please review!~


End file.
